A Creatures' Mate
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Hermione has graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is working in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Creatures. Harry has come into his vampire inheritance. Draco has come into his veela. Remus has been a werewolf since he was young. Hermione soon finds herself the mate to all three of them.


Chapter 1

Hermione was a newly graduated student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At 17 years old she was looking forward to seeing where her life went. She had broken things off with Ron since she found him cheating on her with none other than the Hogwarts slag Lavender Brown. With Outstanding N.E.W.T.S is Anicent Runes, Arthricemancy, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and a newly issued Apparation license things were looking bright. Little did she know how fast things were going to change for the even better.

Harry Potter was a vampire and had rencently come into his creature inheritance. Harry knew who his mate was and was relieved to see she was none other than his female best friend Hermione Granger. Harry had never dated Ron's sister Ginny because of the fact that they both felt a sibling love for one another. It grossed them out when Ron haf added that Ginny would be perfect for Harry since she looked a lot like his mother Lily. Ginny had shared a look with Harry before turning on her brother sending her famous bat bogey hex his way. She screeched at him telling him how gross that sounded and that she only loved Harry as a brother type. Harry had looked green around the edges at the disturbing thought that Ron had put in their minds. Harry had since broke off his friendship with Ron. One of the factors being his cheating on Hermione. Harry had become close friends with Neville, Remus, and surprisingly Draco. After his friendship with Ron ended Harry had realized how stupid he had been and slowly forged a close friendship with Draco.

After Draco's father was imprisoned Draco dropped the act of being an blood supremest. He soon afterwards came into his veela creature inheritance. He had a feeling who his mate was, but wasn't completely sure she would be open to it. His mate was none other than Hermione. He told Harry about it and after talking about it they agreed that if Hermione accepted them that they were willing to share her.

Remus Lupin after loosing who he thought was his mate, but come to find out was just because she smelled like his mate. He had found out after coming back to teach at Howarts that his true mate was Hermione. Not only that, but he would have to share her with Harry and Draco who were vampire and veela. After talking they were not looking forward to having to break the news to their mate.

One night Harry asked them all to his house at Grimmlaud place. Hermione was the last to arrive and upon arriving she could hear the three men talking in the parlour. She called out Harry's name upon entering said room, but was met with slience as she saw three sets of eyes upon her. Harry's eyes turned black while Draco's turned silver. Remus's however, turned their amber color. All she heard in response was a collection of," Hermione, _Our Mate_." She was soon surrounded.

Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. She stayed completely still as she realized that she was the mate to three of her male friends. She let them sniff her and what ever they needed to do to make sure she was okay. Once they were done checking her over she could see them back a couple feet away. She looked at them and could tell that they felt guilty of her finding out the way that she had. Especially, Remus as he felt that he was sentencing her to a life of discrimination because of her being a werewolf's mate.

She smiled as she looked at each one of them as she said," I'm honored to be each one of your mates. " They looked at her in surprise as they realized that she wad accepting of their mate bonds to her. The most surprised was once again Remus. He looked up at her and replied, " Hermione, you have no idea how happy I am about you accepting our bond. On the other hand, you have just made your life more difficult because of being a mate to me. I am not sure if I could do that to you." She felt her heart breaking as she saw his face. She looked at the other two and then made her way to Remus. She lifted his head to have him look her in the eyes before she added," Remus, I understand, but I don't care what others think. You, Harry, and Draco are what matter most to me." She finished by bringing her lips to his and kissing him. She poured all of her love and acceptance for him into the kiss. She could hear Moony growling deep in his chest at her movement. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before she turned her affection to Harry. She smiled as he opened his arms for her to walk into. She felt him wrap his arms around her as she felt their lips meet. She ran her hands up and down his back as he made some affectionate chirps to her.

Finally, it was Draco turn and she walked into his embrace as their lips met with a hunger for each other. She could feel him purring deep in his chest as she smiled. she felt safe and loved in each of her mate's arms.

After what felt like hours later, but was only 10 minutes, they decided to discuss how they were going to do this. Hermione was thankful that they considered her opinion in this. She knew that some of their kinds wouldn't have been so open to her adding her two cents. They decided to live at Grimmlaud place while they built a huge manor out in the country for themselves and future children.


End file.
